


Get yourself someone who takes care of you the way Emily Sonnett takes care of Kelley O'hara

by JessieThreadgoode



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Miss Kelley is sick, just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieThreadgoode/pseuds/JessieThreadgoode
Summary: Miss Kelley and saucy Sonny are roomies in camp, they don't get much sleep and Emily shows her soft-side...
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Get yourself someone who takes care of you the way Emily Sonnett takes care of Kelley O'hara

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome y'all! 
> 
> As you might have already realized, this is just another addition to the so'hara fandom! Whoo *hands up*!  
> Just to let you know, english is not my first language and I started to learn it properly about 2years ago. Since I'm still struggeling with the writing-part, I'll take this as an exercise/challenge.  
> Please let me know if you find any continuing or major mistakes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!! :)

_Get yourself someone who takes care of you the way Emily Sonnett takes care of Kelley O`Hara_

It is their arrival day at March camp and basically everyone has the exhaustion written all over their faces since the staff booked them all on the first flight possible. Plus, being in a different time zone didn’t make it any better. They all knew they had a long day ahead.

When Kelley O`Hara arrives at the Hotel, pulling her suitcase behind her, she is the first to collapse onto the couch in the Hotel’s lobby. Several people following, hugging and greeting each other equally excited for camp with the national team. It’s always pure joy to get back together with the team especially with the upcoming Olympics in the back of their minds, and she can’t wait.  
She is close to fall asleep when a blonde ball of sunshine and happiness jumps on Kelley’s lap which brings her back into reality. A goofy smile flashes right into her focus after blinking a few times and she can’t help but shake her head and giggle at the younger women.  
  
“Good morning Miss Kelley, what an honor to be your roomie this week!” Emily Sonnett says with a playful formality in her voice.  
“May I guide you to our room?” With that being said, she hops off Kelley’s lap and holds out a hand with true gentleman manners.  
Kelley takes it thankfully, takes a quick bow before both break out into laughter. Emily makes it a lot easier to ignore the slight headache from the flight because Kelley realizes once again it’s so good to be back.  
  
The day passes by much quicker than expected. After everyone is settled in their rooms, they’re called in for a team meeting in the conference room, getting their schedule for the upcoming week. It’s already March and the Olympics will start soon enough, so the new coach focuses their practice on different moves and the communication amongst each other. With Alex Morgan being out due to her pregnancy and several other injuries or retirements – too many for Kelley’s liking – they’ve got so many young and new players on the team. The two scheduled friendlies against Germany and Nigeria will show how well the rookies and veterans already know each other on the field.  
As soon as the meeting is over everyone rushes over for lunch since breakfast was exceptionally early this morning.  
Some players decide to go for a short run afterwards, some use the time to take a nap before they meet again for the last light practice session before dinner.  
Kelley who had already swallowed two Aspirin to survive practice isn’t hungry at all, all she wants is to go to bed. But Emily insists she would get at least some salad and some scrambled eggs and Kelley agreed, not to make anyone suspicious.  
  
“Should we watch a movie or you wanna head over to Rose? I think they’re playing a board game.” Emily asks once their back in their room. It’s just after 7pm when she realizes Kelley is still uncharacteristically quiet, but she knows she’ll just brush it off like she always does, like she did since practice started.  
“Nooo Em, I just want to go to bed and catch up sleep.” Kelley sounds slightly annoyed by now, signalling Emily not to push it any further.  
“As you wish Miss Kelley.” Emily answers and hears Kelley’s groan before heading into the bathroom.  
“You coming, Sonny?” Her pale face peeks around the corner waiting for her roomie to join her for brushing their teeth like they always do.  
Someday it just became a weird tradition even if they’re usually dancing around and brushing along to a good song. Today it’s just quite in the bathroom, Kelley’s eyes are close to shut and Emily glances worried looks to her even paler than normally friend.  
“Kell…” she starts and spits out the toothpaste. “Would you tell me if something’s wrong with you?”  
“Sure thing, Em. Like I said, I’m just tired.” With that being said, Kelley exits the bathroom and leaves a still not convinced but eye rolling Emily at the sink. When she finishes and steppes back into their bedroom she finds herself yawing and silently admitting she is really tired as well. Maybe Kelley just of got the point there.  
The other defender is already tucked in like a caterpillar in its cocoon. Her forehead crinkles as if she is thinking about something pretty important, while her eyes keep staring right into the wall next to the bed.  
“Well, wishing you a pleasant night Miss Kelley.” Emily says, climbing under the covers and turning the lights off. As soon as the room goes dark, her eyelids shut and she didn’t even hear Kelley’s answer – in case she did answer. Damn she had been tired as hell.  
  
She wakes up sometime later which feels like in the middle of the night but when she checks her phone, she realizes it is just close to midnight. No wonder, because they went to bed around half past 7.  
Staring at the ceiling she wonders what could’ve woken her up, given she is still sleepy, but then she hears Kelley groan and toss and turn on her side of the bed. Emily turns around as well, now facing Kelley’s back. She catchs Kelley panting, then turning around again, facing Emily wide-eyed.  
“Kell?” Emily’s head snaps in the air, genuine concern filling her voice.  
“Em, something’s wrong.” Kelley breaths out.  
Emily wants to say ‘told ya so’ but then leaves it be, she can still do that when Kelley is better.  
“What’s wrong?” She asks instead.  
“I feel so sick and my head is killing me, but every time I close my eyes, everything is spinning around.”  
“You haven’t slept yet? Damn Kelley, you could’ve told me earlier… You need some water?” Emily offers, but Kelley just shakes her head slowly but determined. The younger women has a better idea anyways. She remembers how her mom had mostly cured her headaches when she was a child.  
“Come here Miss Kelley.” Emily now laying on her side, her head propped up with one hand, the other one patting the space in front of her. Kelley shoots her a confused look but wiggles her way to Emily’s side of the bed, having no energy to argue. She lays down in front of the blonde women in a weird position halfway on her stomach and halfway on her side but Kelley decides it was quite comfortable. She closes her eyes when Emily’s hands gently touch her head and begin stroking her hair. Kelley couldn’t resist a groan in approval and Emily couldn’t resist a smile.  
  
Both of them don’t move – except for Sonnetts’ hand – for a while until Emily’s arm falls asleep and she catches herself holding her breath so she can hear Kelley’s breathing had evened out, a sign she’s probably finally asleep. Still, Emily keeps on stroking her head for a little longer, just to make sure, but when she slowly removes her hand Kelley startles awake, stumbling out of the bed and diving into the bathroom. Emily was caught off guard and shakes her head a few times before rushing behind her friend who already kneels in front of the toilet, violently heaving into the bowl. Her body is all tense and stiff, still she is shaking as if the temperature had dropped below 30 degrees.  
Emily is quick to rush to her side and ties her hair back first, then seeing Kelley’s arms giving in she quickly kneels down behind Kelley and puts one hand on her forehead, the other one on her chest to hold her upright and prevent her from falling headfirst into the toilet bowl.   
Emily had never done that before, she had never needed to be there for a friend throwing up but she sure heard stories so she always thought she would find it super disgusting and she would throw up along with whoever she’d need to take care of. But she was wrong. When she knew Kelley wasn’t feeling well, she started to work on autopilot and she wasn’t disgusted at all, she just felt so sorry for her friend and wanted to stop her pain.  
  
After what felt like hours, Kelley seems to be finally done. She weakly pushes herself off the toilet bowl and Emily helps her to sit down properly against the bathroom wall.  
The younger women gently pushes a hair strain back behind Kelley’s ear.  
“Feeling better?” She asks, still concerned but glad Kelley finally finds some time to breathe and calm down.  
“Yeah.” Kelley assures, offering a small smile.  
“What about getting you back to bed and I’ll go get Dawn to give you some medicine to settle your stomach?”  
Kelley nods, starting to get up with Sonnett’s help. She briefly brushes her teeth and lets herself be guided back to bed.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” Emily says while tucking her in, smiling down at the awful looking but still so beautiful women.  
  
  
The blonde defender rushes down the hallway trying to remember Dawn’s room and when she is almost 100 % sure she stands in front of the right one, she firmly knocks on the door.  
Just some heartbeats later the door is opened by a sleepy Dawn Scott.  
“Emily. What’s the honor at such an hour?” She asks, smiling tiredly.  
“I guess Kelley caught a nasty bug. She’s been really sick for almost an hour or so.” Emily begins to explain. “Could you give her something so she can get some sleep?”  
“Oh dear, sure! I’ll be there in two minutes.” With that being said, she closes the door again and Emily rushes back to hers and Kelley’s room.   
When she opens the door she immediately realizes the light in the bathroom and shortly after that hears Kelley retching again. With a short groan Emily enters the bathroom and finds her friend in the exact same position kneeling in front of the toilet bowl.  
“Oh Kel…” She whispers sympatheticly when she reaches her again and begins stroking her back gently. “Dawn is on her way.”  
Kelley’s body is once again shaking violently and Emily sees a lonely tear running down her cheek which Emily wipes away quickly.  
Since Emily was clever enough to leave the hotel door slightly ajar, they both hear a familiar voice a minute later. “Emily? Kelley?” “In the bathroom!” Emily answers and the door opens right away.  
“Ow Kelley! Where’d you catch that bug, hm?” Dawn questions rhetorically, not expecting an answer from the freckled face defender.  
While Dawn starts to rummage around in her small bag, Kelley once again finally calms down. Emily had never seen her in such a state before and she never wants to see her like this ever again. Her friend looks like a zombie with an empty gaze.  
“You think you’re done?” Emily whispers while still stoking her back soothingly.  
Kelley nods tired but firmly, breathing out in relief.  
Emily helps her up once again and supports her when they exit the bathroom.  
  
It’s already 1:30 when Dawn had Kelley given tons of drugs but she gets settled in bed quickly and after Emily placed a bucket next to Kelley’s bed – just in case – she is quick to get under the covers as well. As soon as she lays down, she feels a wave of exhaustion hitting her since the adrenalin is all gone by now.  
Her eyelids are heavy but when she hears Kelley’s voice, she jolts awake again.  
“Em?”  
“What’s wrong, Kell? You okay?”  
“Don’t worry, I’m good.” Kelley snorts. “Just wanted to thank you. I love you, you know? Not only for being there for me just now, but for always being there for me.”  
Emily can’t help but blush, thank god it’s dark.  
“Kelley O’Hara, get some sleep, you’re high.” Emily laughs but deep down she knows Kelley told the truth since dunk or drugged people and children always tell the truth. And Emily considers Kelley being both of course.  
Some heartbeats later, all you can hear is the soft snore of two women in a queen-sized bed, with one side sure to remain cold for the rest of the night.


End file.
